


The Contest

by DestielWS



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Asexuality, Best Friends, Cuddling & Snuggling, Desperation, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Omorashi, Pining, Wetting, holding contest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 13:43:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16368695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielWS/pseuds/DestielWS
Summary: Boys tend to do stupid things. This was definitely one of those stupid things. In an effort to redeem himself, Castiel agrees to a contest against Dean–the goal: Who can hold out the longest after a day of non-stop drinking?





	The Contest

“Hold on,” Cas groaned, getting off the couch. “Pause it.”

“Why?” Dean asked. “Don’t tell me you have to pee again.”

“Maybe.”

Dean grabbed the remote and sighed dramatically. “I know four year olds with better bladder control than you.”

“That’s rude,” Cas said, walking off towards the bathroom. 

Dean and Cas were best friends, but it wasn’t always that way. They were once a Grindr date gone wrong. Cas’s friend set up his profile as a joke and Dean went into the date expecting someone very different. Yet despite the entire encounter being a dumpster fire, Cas still felt comfortable messaging Dean to come help him. After that, things got better. They quickly became inseparable.

Cas came back from the bathroom and sat next to Dean, picking up his styrofoam cup and taking a drink. “I don’t have bladder issues. I have issues with caffeine.”

“You do realize it’s like midnight, right?” Dean asked. “You’re going to be wired.”

“Caffeine calms me,” Cas replied, putting his feet up in Dean’s lap. “Put the movie back on.”

“You and your bathroom breaks are adding half an hour onto this movie,” Dean stated.

“If it weren’t for the caffeine, you’d be going to the bathroom more than me,” Cas argued.

Dean scoffed. “You weren’t having caffeine at the music festival were you?”

“You always gotta bring up the music festival, don’t you?” Cas groaned.

“You pissed yourself. Yes,” Dean laughed.

“But it resulted in the best friendship ever,” Cas said.

“Which one of my friends did you introduce me to again?” Dean asked.

“You’re so rude,” Cas grumbled, reaching for the remote. “And I had some bad weed at the music festival, so that’s a good excuse.”

“You’re that confident?”

“As a matter of fact, yes,” Cas stated.

Dean whistled. “Bet on it?”

“Loser buys a textbook of the winner’s choice?” Cas offered. “We’ll hold a contest after midterms.”

Dean laughed at him. “Okay, but we’re doing it at your place because you’re gonna piss everywhere.”

“Maybe. Maybe not,” Cas hummed, pressing play on the remote. “But it’s on.”

* * *

 

**Two Weeks Later**

* * *

 

“Okay, we need ground rules,” Dean said.

Cas nodded. “What are your thoughts?”

“We have to drink the same amount on the same schedule. One can of soda an hour maybe?” he suggested.

Cas hummed. “Sure. And we can’t mess with each other. No tickling, no pranking, no touching.”

“That’s fair,” Dean said.

“So how about we start on the hour? We can make a store run for some sodas right now, and then we’ll come back and use the bathroom right before it hits 10 so we start from the same place?” Cas asked. “And we’re putting towels on the couch.”

“I figured that was a given,” Dean retorted. “You know, with your habits and all.”

“Getting too high at knock-off Coachella is not a habit,” Cas stated. “I’m about to go get drinks without you.”

Dean grinned. “As long as you drink them without me, too. Daddy needs a physics textbook.”

Cas gagged. “Never call yourself daddy unless you are planning to pay my tuition.”

Dean laughed and grabbed his phone, walking over to the door. “We need to agree on the same drink, too.”

“Fanta,” Cas stated.

“Well that was easy.”

“It’s the only soda I drink,” Cas said.

* * *

 

**10AM**

* * *

 

“Why are you drinking a second one?” Dean asked.

“Because I’m thirsty,” Cas replied. “And you need to drink one, too. And I’m going to have a third.”

“Stop flexing,” Dean grumbled, popping the tab of a second can.

“I’m not flexing–I just love Fanta,” Cas stated.

Dean rolled his eyes. “Only _one_ an hour after this. I don’t need heartburn.”

“Fine,” Cas sighed, finishing his can.

* * *

 

**11AM**

* * *

 

“How many makeup tutorials are you going to watch?” Cas groaned. “We have to watch something I like, too.”

“I love watching tutorials for things I can’t afford,” Dean answered.

“Watch a tutorial on eating something other than ramen for every meal,” Cas stated. “Or is that different?”

“That’s not fun and full of hilarious gurus and drama,” Dean argued.

“After this video, we’re watching something I find entertaining,” Cas said.

“What’s that? Shitting yourself in actual Coachella?” Dean asked.

“Am I going to have to put up with this all day?”

Dean nodded and smiled. “Yes, but just look at that cut-crease!”

“How do you even know what a cut-crease is?” Cas asked.

“How do you?” Dean countered.

“I’m gay. Kindof,” Cas muttered.

“How are you kind of gay?” Dean snorted.

“Well sometimes I just don’t give a shit,” Cas said. “That _is_ a good cut-crease.”

* * *

 

**12PM**

* * *

 

Four cans of Fanta hit Dean faster than he’d have liked to admit. He was bothered by the fact Cas enthusiastically drank his can and couldn’t wait for the next one. He assured himself by saying that Cas was only fine because his body is used to constant caffeine.

“I hate that your idea of fun is Youtube documentaries on cults,” Dean said. “I’m going to have nightmares.”

“They’re true stories,” Cas replied. “That’s why they’re interesting.”

“No, that’s why they’re _terrifying_.”

Cas chuckled and put his feet up on Dean’s lap.

“Hey!” Dean exclaimed. “I thought we said no fucking with each other.”

“You call this fucking with you?” Cas asked. “I always put my feet here.”

“Yes. Feet off,” Dean said.

Cas moved over directly next to Dean and rested his head on his shoulder. He lifted Dean’s arm and put it around his shoulder. “Is this better?”

Dean looked down at him and smiled. “I mean it’s kinda gay, but I’ll allow it.”

“Well I’m only kinda gay, too.”

* * *

 

**1PM**

* * *

 

Dean was uncomfortable, but it was fine. He’s used to being uncomfortable. “I think it’s my turn to pick something to watch. I’m tired of Charles Manson.”

“Can we up it to two cans?” Cas asked.

“No,” Dean stated. “Not happening.”

“Can’t we agree on something to watch at least?”

“Probably not,” Dean replied. “So let’s not try. Back to Nikkie.”

* * *

 

**2PM**

* * *

 

“Are you squirming?” Cas mused, looking up at Dean.

“No, I’m just uncomfortable from sitting on this couch forever,” Dean answered. “Kindof want some lunch, too.”

“Me, too,” Cas replied. “I can fix something.”

“You should go into acting,” Dean said. “You’re good at acting unaffected.”

“I’m not acting,” Cas stated. “You underestimated me.”

Dean shook his head and sighed.

“What flavor ramen do you want?” Cas asked. “Or maybe we shouldn’t have anything consisting of broths.”

Dean nodded. “Just get the chips.”

“Spicy Nacho or Sour Cream and Onion?”

Dean pondered. “Spicy Nacho.”

Cas came back with the bag and tore it open. He sniffed the bag. “God, I love these.”

* * *

 

**3PM**

* * *

 

It had been five hours and eight cans of Fanta each. Cas was equally squirmy as Dean was. Dean hated he had to put up with Cas’s cockiness for so long first. He unconsciously pressed his knees together and sat up from his reclining position.

“Moving makes it worse,” Cas said, putting his feet up on the coffee table in front of them.

“Moving makes it worse.” Dean mocked his voice and tone and shook his head.

“Fine, don’t listen to me,” Cas replied. “You’re the one who’s going to owe me a textbook for my 400-level literature class.”

“Right.” Dean scoffed and bounced his leg anxiously.

Cas looked at his leg and smiled. “Get ready to pay up.”

“I’m not losing. I don’t lose,” Dean argued.

“Let’s do another can then,” Cas stated.

“This is ruining the chemistry of my stomach,” Dean replied.

“What was that?” Cas grabbed a can and popped the tab.

“We agreed on one per hour.” Dean said.

“Well, I’ll just drink this, then. And you can sit there not being able to handle another.” Cas raised the can to his lips.

“I can’t believe I signed up to spend all day with you,” Dean groaned reaching out for another can. “How is all this caffeine not getting to you?”

Cas shrugged. “I just want a nap.”

* * *

 

**3:30PM**

* * *

 

Cas was starting to fidget now. He kept popping his knuckles and messing with his fingers, but tried not to show any tension. Dean was past that. He rocked back and forth in his spot on the couch and focused intently on the YouTube videos in front of him. Or he was trying to.

“You look like you’re about to pull a muscle,” Cas said.

“I feel like it,” Dean replied.

“Do you want to give up now?” Cas asked.

“No,” Dean scoffed. “You’re just playing it cool, but we all know you’re going to lose this.”

Cas raised his eyebrows at him. “Your loss.”

“Why did we think this was a good idea?” Dean groaned. “I mean I’m going to need to see a urologist after this about my kidney stones. I can’t afford that.”

“Are you sure you don’t want to concede, Dean?” Cas asked. “Your breathing alone is concerning.”

“Yes,” Dean insisted. “Do we have to keep drinking Fanta? I think we’re good.”

Cas thought about it. “I think we’re fine.”

* * *

 

**4PM**

* * *

 

Dean focused on his breathing. Cas kept his eyes shut and went somewhere peaceful and dry in his mind. Like Phoenix. Or Las Vegas. Or Dallas. Maybe somewhere less ghetto.

Dean just focused on taking slow inhales, and slower exhales. He had this feeling like if he got a single leg cramp he wouldn’t be able to win this thing. But he also couldn’t move or he’d piss himself. And he wasn’t about to buy that textbook.

He looked over at Cas in his state of near-meditation and assured himself that he just had to outlast him for a very short period. He knew Cas too well. Cas had no stamina. He was always the one leaving in the middle of the movie and always the one waiting for the bathroom at parties.

But Dean could feel his bladder physically throbbing. He’d never felt an organ before like this. Cas probably only seemed so calm because he’s used to being the one begging for the bathroom. Road trips with him must be miserable. Dean also kind of wanted to do a road trip with Cas. Mostly so they had an excuse to share a hotel room and he could seduce him.

* * *

 

**4:15PM**

* * *

 

Cas brought his feet down from the table and looked over at Dean. “Dean are you s–“

“Yes I’m sure!” Dean snapped.

Cas smiled. “Seem a little tense there.”

“You’re not?” Dean scoffed.

“I told you moving was going to make it worse, but you didn’t listen,” Cas replied.

“You just have a lot of practice in acting like you don’t have to pee, because you do it all the time,” Dean stated.

“I mean, you have a point, but I guarantee you I am not in the same level of “have-to-pee”-ness are you are,” Cas said.

“I hate this,” Dean groaned. “How are you holding it together?”

“Maybe I am, maybe I’m not. Maybe I’m just really good at bluffing,” Cas mused.

Dean kept counting down from ten in his head, knowing that at any given second Cas might break down. He alluded himself that he’s not keeping it together so well. Maybe all Dean had to do was last ten seconds longer and ten seconds longer and ten seconds longer and he would win this.

“In retrospect, is this worth it for a textbook?” Dean asked.

“Textbook, ego inflating, and bragging rights,” Cas said.

Dean took a long, shaky deep breath.

“You’re literally sweating,” Cas stated. “Like your face is all red and damp.”

“So are you,” Dean argued.

“Not as bad as you, trust me,” Cas replied. “You look like you’re running a marathon.”

“You’re just playing mind tricks and trying to pressure me,” Dean said.

“No I’m not,” Cas said. “We agreed no fucking with each other and I think psychological warfare is included in that.”

Dean made a whining noise and put his hands in between his thighs.

* * *

 

**4:30PM**

* * *

 

Dean was most likely literally going crazy at this point. Cas was just sitting there shifting his legs uncomfortably back and forth. Dean looked down at his hands for a moment, sandwiched so hard between his legs that they were white.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Cas asked. “I don’t want you to die.”

“I am not going to die, Castiel,” Dean stated. “I am going to win this.”

“Well don’t hurt yourself,” Cas replied. “I’ll buy you cranberry juice after this.”

“I don’t need no fucking cranberry juice,” Dean grumbled.

“I think you will change your mind on that,” Cas said. He bounced lightly up and down in his spot a couple times. “Lord knows I need some right now.”

“Why don’t you get up and go get some then?” Dean asked.

“I will after you run for the bathroom.”

“After you,” Dean said, flushing a deeper shade of red as his voice cracked.

“Dean,” Cas groaned. “Just go pee. I’m so scared you’re going to give yourself kidney failure.”

“Psychological tricks won’t work on me.”

“We’ll call it a draw. I don’t want you to get a kidney stone or some equally uncomfortable condition,” Cas replied.

Dean entertained the thought for a long, hard couple of seconds. “No, I’m not drawing with the guy who peed himself at a country music festival.”

“Always back to that,” Cas sighed.

The air conditioning in the apartment kicked on and a cold draft blew across the room. Dean shivered reflexively, but the motion jostled something in him. He felt _something_ wet and warm wick across the fabric of his pants. It wasn’t a lot, but he knew it was a very short matter of time before he lost this contest completely.

Cas was visibly uncomfortable with the temperature as well. “I didn’t plan this, I swear.”

Dean ignored his comment and stared wide-eyed at the now paused television. The video had stopped playing ages ago but neither of them cared enough to change it. Every couple of seconds, shivers would go through Dean’s body in a sense of urgency. Urgency was too light of a word, really. A severe understatement. Dean tried his counting down from 10 exercise again.

“That’s an interesting technique,” Cas said. “I should try that sometime.”

“What?” Dean looked over at him.

“You’re counting,” Cas stated.

“Oh shit I thought that was in my head.” Dean laughed nervously.

Cas shook his head. “Nope, definitely not.”

Dean made another unintentional whining noise and Cas raised his eyebrows at him. “Dean.”

“Stop it, I’m fine.”

Cas sighed deeply, both in exasperation at Dean and his own immediate need for a bathroom. Dean was right, he was used to masking it well. He frequently had to play it cool during lectures and exams when he couldn’t leave. He knew from his own experience, though, that Dean was a lot less cooler than he was.

Dean kept counting inside his head. _10\. 9. 8. 7. Fuck. 5. 4. Fuck._ He kept feeling small drops leak out of him and he was trying his best to stop them. His one hand now held a death grip on his pants, trying to not only mask what he knew was a small wet spot but also prevent it from getting larger.

Cas felt a small sense of satisfaction at finally _not_ being the one with the weak bladder, though he felt a larger sense of guilt at Dean’s obvious discomfort.

Dean pressed down harder and harder until it hurt if he pressed anymore, but in quick pulses, he’d feel his muscles loosen. His hand was warm and damp, but Cas still hadn’t picked up on anything. He was a bit obviously pre-occupied with his own self-calming techniques. He’d also now wedged his hands in between his legs, though seemingly more as a comfort than as a necessity.

Dean felt shaky and weak and he couldn’t keep holding his muscles so tight. He felt that now there was a steady rhythm of droplets spilling out of him. He had to get to that bathroom. He moved his hand. That wet spot was _visible_ and larger than it felt.

He stood up from the couch, but his legs wouldn’t move. He was physically shaking and felt like his legs were going to give out any second. Cas looked towards him and made a small squeal at the wet patch that was eye-level with him from the couch.

“Maybe you should get to the bathroom?” Cas suggested.

“I can’t,” Dean squeaked. He stared at him, eyes wide and trembling.

Cas stared at him stoically.

“I literally can not move,” Dean stated, grimacing as his self-control gave way.

Cas picked Dean’s towel up and quickly shoved it between his shaking legs. “You are not peeing on my fucking carpet. I have a security deposit.”

Dean took that as Cas’s blessing that he was allowed to pee in his pants, so long as he didn’t get it on the carpet. He held the towel in place and exhaled loudly as he felt the internal pressure lessen. Cas stood up and handed Dean the towel from under him as well.

“This would be really embarrassing if I didn’t know this made us even,” Dean sighed.

“Don’t try and hold a conversation with me while you’re peeing on my towel,” Cas stated.

Dean laughed. “Well, it’s the better than the carpet, isn’t it?”

“It’s still weird as hell,” Cas replied. “You should have used the bathroom before it got this bad.”

“Don’t pee-shame me for your own idea,” Dean said.

“This was your idea,” Cas stated. “If I recall correctly.”

“Was it?” Dean asked.

Cas nodded.

“Fuck,” Dean muttered, extending the towels out to Cas.

“I don’t want them. Wash them and bring them back to me,” Cas said. “I’ll give you a plastic bag to carry them in.”

Dean laughed and collapsed back onto the couch beside Cas. He stared at his best friend, shocked at his composure. “Why do you have a boner?”

“I don’t have a bon–“ Cas looked down. “Oh holy shit I do.”

Dean laughed harder at him. “That turned you on! Watching me piss myself turned you on!”

Cas shook his head. “No, just the pressure of my bladder on something something in my body is giving me this hard-on.”

“No, I think it was because of me,” Dean said.

“I am not aroused right now.”

“Not at all?” Dean asked.

“Not at all.”

Dean huffed. “I don’t buy it.”

“You’re my best friend and now you’re my smelly best friend. I don’t want to fuck you, Dean,” Cas said. “And I’m pretty sure it’s not normal for friends to make it so known when they want to fuck each other.”

“We met on Grindr,” Dean stated. “Of course I want to fuck you.”

“And you called me the worst Grindr date of your life,” Cas said. “And then ever since we became friends you’ve been begging to fuck.”

Dean nodded. “Yeah.”

“I’m going to go use the toilet like a civilized human being. I will be right back.”

Dean waited on the couch for him to come back. Cas returned with a plastic bag from the grocery store.

“What changed?” Dean asked. “I mean you went from wanting to fuck me to friend-zoning me.”

“Nothing changed,” Cas said. “I didn’t want that account to begin with if you forgot.”

“That doesn’t mean you were never attracted to me,” Dean stated.

“If I began fucking you I’d lose my best friend,” Cas replied. “I’d lose probably my _only_ friend.”

“No you wouldn’t,” Dean protested. “I’ll always be your best friend.”

“You won’t if we start screwing and then one of us gets hurt and shit gets awkward,” Cas said.

“I just pissed myself in front of you. In your living room. Into a towel. Into two towels. I think we’re past awkward,” Dean replied.

“Yeah.” Cas smiled. “We’re way past awkward, but we were way past awkward when I asked you to bring me a change of clothes and pay for my uber last year.”

“There’s nothing wrong with a little dick sucking between friends,” Dean said.

“I’m not fucking you, Dean. I love you. You’re my best friend. But I’m not fucking you,” Cas groaned.

“But why?” Dean whined. “You’re always touching me and holding me and I know you want that with me.”

“Why do you always want to have this conversation at the worst time?” Cas asked.

Dean shrugged. “It’s an honest question.”

“I said I didn’t want to lose my best friend. I can’t stand the thought of going back to being alone,” Cas stated.

“You’re not going to be alone. You’ll have me,” Dean said.

“Dean, it doesn’t matter how much we both may or may not want to be with each other. We’re incompatible.”

“You just said I was your best friend. We’re not incompatible,” Dean argued.

“Maybe we are romantically,” Cas said. “Maybe we work really well as friends, but then won’t work out at all when we try to be a couple.”

“We ended up friends still anyways, didn’t we?” Dean asked. “We can promise that again–that if it doesn’t work out, we’ll still be best friends.”

Cas shook his head. “No, that’s not how it works.”

“What if it’s the opposite, Cas?” Dean replied. “Did you think about that? What if we make amazing friends, but even better partners? What if we get married and have kids and grandkids?”

“That’s far fetched,” Cas stated. “Most people you date don’t end up your spouse.”

“You’re not most people, Castiel,” Dean urged. “What if everything was to give us a second chance?”

“What if it wasn’t?” Cas asked.

“What about all the times you’ve asked me to come over at night and hold you so you could fall asleep?” Dean said. “What about all the times you’ve asked me to take care of you when you were sick?”

“What about them?”

“Don’t you think that shows some sign of compatibility?”

Cas thought on it. “No, just loyalty.”

Dean sighed. “Do you want me to spend the night tonight?”

Cas looked to the side. “Yeah.”

“I’m going to go home and wash these, but I’ll bring them back tonight,” Dean said.

Cas nodded.

* * *

 

**11PM**

* * *

 

“Cas?” Dean asked. He had his arms wrapped around Cas, holding him tight against his chest. Cas faced Dean and was snuggled warmly into him.

“Yeah?”

“You know I love you, right?”

“Of course, I do,” Cas replied. “I love you, too.”

“No,” Dean sighed. “I _love you_ love you.”

Cas exhaled slowly.

“Why won’t you trust me? Really?” Dean asked.

“People leave me.”

“I won't.” Dean whispered, kissing his forehead. “I promise.”

“My fiancé said that, too.” Cas muttered.

"What are you talking about?”

Cas sighed. “My friends only made me that Grindr account because I was depressed and needed a rebound because my fiancé dumped me.”

“I didn't know you had a fiancé,” Dean replied.

Cas nodded and pulled himself tighter into Dean's body. “Yeah. He thought I was broken and he finally couldn't take it anymore and left.”

“You're not broken, Cas.” Dean patted his back gently in soft comforting motions.

“He seemed to think so. Everyone does. How can a gay man not like sex?” Cas asked.

“You're asexual?”

Cas shrugged. “I guess. I've never labeled it.”

“Well now I look like a dick,” Dean retorted.

“No,” Cas replied. “I'm the dick. I'm always making you get in bed with me and do things for me and I'm just manipulative.”

Dean groaned. “You're not manipulative. No offense, but I don't think you could actually pull it off.”

“Thanks.”

“You haven't changed my mind, by the way.” Dean set his chin on top of Cas's head. “I don't care if you never want to touch someone else's dick.”

“You would care. My own fiancé cared.”

Dean sighed. “I don't think that's the full story. I don't think your fiancé just ended everything because you didn't want to have sex.”

“No, really. I told him I didn't have any desire to have sex with anyone and things fell apart quickly,” he said.

“There were other problems, Cas. Trust me,” Dean stated. “But I already know, don't I? I already love you without having sex. I know what I'm getting myself into. Don't just deny yourself everything you want over this.”

“No, you'll start wanting it eventually.”

“You don't get it, Cas,” Dean sighed. “I really do not care. I'm okay with having everything else. I'm okay with cheap dates in parking lots and taking showers together in the morning. And I'm okay with laying in bed just to hold you and helping you do laundry. That's what I want more than anything else.”

Cas looked up at him. “Really?”

Dean nodded.

“I want all that, too,” Cas whispered.

“Will you trust me?” Dean asked. “Will you trust that I'm not going to change my mind and leave you?”

Cas stared at him. “I think so.”

Dean smiled at him. “Does this mean I can finally kiss you?”

“No,” Cas answered.

“You don’t kiss people?” Dean scoffed.

“I didn’t say _that_ ,” Cas replied. He leaned up and kissed Dean. “I just wanted to be the one to finally kiss _you_.”


End file.
